


— fourth time seeing you.

by ventislyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre
Summary: Nagito sees Makoto three times, develops a small crush, which probably grows bigger after they have their first conversation.[Non-Despair]
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	— fourth time seeing you.

The first time he saw him was on his way to school. He was trying his best not to get hit by anything on his way to school when, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the short boy. Fluffy hair sat on top of his head as he wore a blazer a size or two too big for him. He was short - at the time, Nagito couldn't tell exactly how tall - and seemed to be worried about something. That factor didn't change anything though, since Nagito knew for a fact that he was already crushing.

He ended up getting hit by a motorcycle that day.

* * *

The second time he saw him, he was staring out of the window during one of his classes. The short boy (who, after some thinking, Nagito decided was an underclassman) looked like he was running late for class, running into school properties in the middle of the first period. The white haired boy instantly recognised. A smile growing across his lips as soon as he realised. Clumsy, he thought. Short, clumsy, cute. If he didn’t have a crush on him before, now he definitely did. 

The teacher ended up calling on him right after, where he was embarrassed in front of the whole class.

* * *

The third time he saw him, they were passing in the halls. The brunette to gym class he guessed, based off his attire, and him, to mathematics. Nagito hadn’t noticed him until the last second, where they met eyes for a split second. The short boy gave a quick smile before moving along with his day, probably forgetting about the tall, slim man anyways. The thought of that saddened him, but that was quickly washed away by the memory of his smile. 

In maths, he ended up stabbing himself in the hand instead of writing on the paper due to being lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

The fourth time he saw him, the boy had walked right up to him and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. That was the first time they had seen each other so close, and the first time they had spoken to each other.

"Ah- What-"

"Um, I, hi? I'm Makoto Naegi. What about you?"

"Nice to meet you, Makoto. I'm, um, wait- what-"

A smile spread across Makoto's face as he - quite obviously - tried to stifle a laugh. Nagito's cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I'm Nagito Komaeda."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Nagito!" the brunette replied and stuck out a hand.

The taller boy guessed it was for a handshake. Slowly, he took his hand and almost instantly realised how tense he was. He loosened his grip on the poor boy and gave him a comforting smile, then made his voice rather quiet when telling him that he shouldn’t be so nervous and that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

Although it didn't seem to actually help much, the shorter boy laughed it off and shook his hand.

"What do you need?" Nagito asked. It wasn't often that somebody just walks up to you out of nowhere, so his natural reaction was to think that he was going to be needed for something.

Apparently, this wasn't the case, and the younger boy tilted his head with an uneasy smile.

"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to say hi, you seem cool, or something! If that's weird I can totally go and leave you alone if you want, I don't mind—"

"Wait no, you're totally fine! Are you sure you want to be speaking to somebody like me though?"

Makoto furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean? Am… I missing something?"

"I'm pretty disgusting and useless, you know? I'm nothing compared to the ultimates, really! People as wonderful as you should be hanging around each other, not somebody as insignificant as me," the white haired boy explained, getting concerningly more enthusiastic with each spoken word.

The brunette raised his hands in front of his chest in a defensive manner, leaming back a little.

"You shouldn't really say those things. You're very important to a lot of people!"

"I'm not, how would you know? Any examples, hm?"

"You," the short boy pointed and Nagito, "and me," he pointed to himself. "Let's say, we're friends. All my friends are important, okay?"

Nagito stared blankly at the other boy, as if he couldn't fully comprehend what he had just heard, then broke into a quiet laughter; he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, cheeks pink.

"If that's what you think, then I guess I can't change that."

"You wouldn't be able to change that, no matter how hard you tried." Makoto grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a bad summary, aha. But hi, I am deceasedn't!! If you wanna talk to me hmu on instagram (@/komanaegi) or tiktok?(@/komanae). If you already know me, no you don't!! Okay but if you do, I hope you liked this maybe, and please give me prompts/headcanons/etc. so I can write more!!


End file.
